User blog:Weew1213/Optimus Prime (Movieverse) vs Nautilus (League of Legends) "Giant Anthropormorphic Tin Cans"
''(NOTE: READ THE NOTES DOWN BELOW BEFORE YOU VOTE) Ah, it's good to finally be back! I've been gone for some time thanks to writer's block and other things like my schedule being unable to continue writing the simulations for the battles and my last battle never got finished. I felt bad about that as I had ideas for the battle and it would've been excellent, but it is no matter! Enough with the catch-up, time for the battle itself! This is a battle between '"The Leader of the Autobots" also known as 'Optimus Prime '''from Michael Bay's ''Transformers franchise facing off against '''"The Titan of the Depths" '''or '''Nautilus '''in this battle giant combatants! Who will come out on top? Find out in ''Giant Anthropormorphic'' ''Tin Cans! There can only be one! There can. Only. Be. ''ONE! LET THEM FIGHT! '' 'Optimus Prime' ' Optimus Prime' was once simply Optimus, leader of the Cybertronian Science Division until it was discovered that he was the last of the Dynasty of the Primes, hidden away when The Fallen betrayed them. After The Fallen corrupted his brother and friend, Megatron, and lead the military leader to seek the All-Spark to conquer other worlds, Optimus took the rank of Prime and vowed to stop him, forming the Autobots to deny the tyranny of Megatron's Decepticons. After eons of conflict, the All-Spark was jettisoned into deep space, eventually discovered by Megatron on Earth. The rediscovery of the All-Spark ignited the Cybertronian Civil War once again, with Earth as the new battlefield, and Optimus Prime leading a team composed of Jazz, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Ratchet, vowed to defend the humans and their world, leading to the Battle of Mission City, where he personally killed Bonecrusher and watched Megatron die and the destruction of the All-Spark. Initially believing the conflict over, Optimus decided to make the Earth their new home and sent out a signal to any Autobots still wandering the galaxy to make their way here. He helped found N.E.S.T., a joint Autobot-Human paramilitary organization that hunted and destroyed Decepticons in hiding around the planet. During one such mission in Shanghai, Optimus and Ironhide learned that the Decepticons believed The Fallen was returning, a revelation followed shortly afterward by the resurrection of Megatron by a shard of the destroyed All-Spark. The new, stronger Megatron, Starscream and Grindor assaulted Prime and overwhelmed him, killing him. He was revived through the Matrix of Leadership in Egypt just in time to fuse with Jetfire and kill The Fallen, stopping his plans to drain Earth's sun and leaving Megatron cripplingly wounded. When he later discovered that his predecessor, Sentinel Prime, still lived, Optimus was overjoyed, but when he discovered Sentinel had made an alliance with the Decepticons and planned to enslave the human race to rebuild Cybertron, Optimus was forced to fight and kill him, alongside Megatron, in a battle that resulted in the complete destruction of their dead homeworld. (Thanks, DF Wiki) Optimus Prime's (Movieverse) weapons showcase= This will showcase all of Optimus' weapons. |-| Fists with spiked knuckle duster= Optimus is no slouch when it comes to combat. He is willing to get into a fistfight if it comes down to it. He also is willing to fight dirty with the built-in spiked knuckle duster. That can definitely knock somebody's head in. |-| Barrage cannons= These big cannons can be dual wielded and the laser-sighted barrage cannon fires warheads. Optimus has been seen using these weapons with excellent accuracy, usually landing pretty damaging blows while rolling. (Some info provided by Transformers wiki) |-| Energon blades= Optimus is not only a great gunman, he can use his energon blades efficiently, usually overwhelming his opponents with pure skill. He was able to fend off multiple opponents with these and practically had them all on the ropes for a bit. These two blades extend from his forearms. |-| Energon hooks= Along with the Energon blades, he has the energon hooks if Prime is feeling extra brutal and wants to make sure his opponent is dead, he has a pair of Energon hooks on both of his forearms that he uses to rip his foes' heads in half or he could possibly use it for other purposes as it is a hook. |-| Energon axe= Along with the energon hooks and blades, he has an Energon axe that was only seen used during the fight scene between Sentinel and Prime. Prime had lost the both his arm and axe in the fight, but he did use it to decapitate his longtime rival, Megatron. 'Powers and Abilities' *''Transformation: ''As with every transformer, he has the ability to transform into a vehicle to get around faster and easier. When the situation calls for it, he can transform at will. What he transforms into is a trailerless Mack truck with a blue and red hot rod color scheme. *''Superhuman Strength: ''Being a giant transforming robot, his strength obviously exceeds a human's. He is able to throw enemy transformers and hold an opponent down to finish them off. *''Superhuman Durability: ''Optimus has been able to take a beating and keep on coming, he can take rounds from high powered anti-vehicle weapons and again, keep coming. *''Iron Will: ''Along with being durable, he has a will to keep coming (as said multiple times above), during his fight in the forest against his rival, Megatron, Starscream and Blackout lookalike, Grindor, he was beaten down, but he still kept coming until he was finally killed. In later films, it seems like he was done for, but somehow he kept coming back for more. *''Expert Fighting Skill and Mastery: ''Looking at all his weapons, he has a great deal of knowledge of how to use all those weapons with great expertise as seen in the Transformer ''franchise and use them with skillful efficiency. 'Nautilus (League of Legends) Once, '''Nautilus was a sailor commissioned to explore the uncharted reaches of the Guardian's Sea. This expedition took him deep into unknown waters where he and his crew found a vast section of black oozing liquid that none of the crew could identify. Though their job was to investigate anything new that they found, no man aboard was willing to brave the murk except Nautilus. Only moments after he donned the hulking diver's suit and climbed over the ship's rail, something lurking in the muck grabbed hold of him. He clung to the side of the ship, but the thing below pulled him fiercely, rocking the entire ship. The other sailors grew afraid and made a terrible decision. As he stared and pleaded for help, they wrenched his grip free of the rail. He tumbled into the ink, grabbing the anchor in futile desperation. Dark tendrils enveloped him and he could do nothing but watch as the dimming outline of his ship faded away. Then everything went black. When Nautilus awoke, he was something... different. The great iron suit had become a seamless shell around him, concealing whatever awful truth lay inside. All the details of his memory seemed fuzzy and indistinct but one fact remained clear: he was left here, alone in the sunless depths, to die. In his hands, he still clutched the anchor that belonged to the men who had condemned him. Having no other purpose, he took this clue and trudged - too heavy to swim or run - in search of answers. He wandered without direction or sense of passing time in what felt like an eternal dream. By the time he stumbled upon the shores of Bilgewater, he could find no traces of the man he was. No house, no family, no life to which he could return (Provided by the official League of Legends page) Nautilus (LoL) weapon showcase= Here I showcase Nautilus' (LoL) only weapon. |-| Anchor with chain= This anchor weighs about 350lbs (158.8 kgs) I'm guessing as it is the smallest amount of chain links I could find. The anchor also has a chain that can be used in a unique: it can be thrown and it can pull Nautilus somewhere or pull Nautilus' to him. 'Powers and Abilities' *''Cursed Diving Suit: ''When Nautilus was abandoned, he was in a diving suit and the black murky ooze consumed him. He woke up and became different; he enlarged in size and it encased him in the armor. The suit is extremely heavy to walk in and he is very plodding in his approach. There is a good reason for it, as he can take a many a blows without even flinching. He took an explosive gunshot from Graves (in-game that's his ult or ultimate ability) point-blank and it didn't even leave a dent. What it finally took to stop him was a rock that extremely large, practically the size of a very large hill. While it was implied that he was killed, he most likely was forced to be immobile. *''Superhuman Strength: ''Nautilus has got to be stronger than a normal man. He has to walk in that giant suit and that has to be heavy. Plus he carries around that anchor and he uses it as a weapon. He doesn't swing that slowly either, if we were to go off The New Dawn ''cinematic, he swung that thing fairly fast. He swung it fast enough for Graves to not react after trying deal with his cigar. He also has to throw that anchor to either pull himself somewhere or pull his opponents to him and he has to do it accurately for it to land. Going back to The New Dawn cinematic, I did some calculations and this is what I came up with, he threw the anchor about a 110 feet, breaking through the middle of two trees at a height of about 22 feet (6.7 m), which was flying at a speed of 8.7 mph and he threw it at a force of 1676 Joules. Also, he threw it accurately enough to kill Jax and that basically left Jax obliterated as he got hit with a force of 876.7 pounds per foot. *Staggering Blow: '' Nautilus uses his anchor and hits them with it, it then immobilizes his targets for a couple of seconds. This effect cannot happen more than once every few seconds on the same target. (Provided by the League of Legends website) *'''''Dredge Line: Nautilus hurls his anchor forward. If it hits an opponent, he drags both himself and the opponent close together. If it hits terrain, Nautilus instead pulls himself to the anchor. (Provided by the League of Legends website) *''Titan's Wrath: '' Nautilus surrounds himself with dark energies, gaining a shield that blocks incoming damage. While the shield persists, his attacks apply a damage over time effect to enemies around his target. (Provided by the League of Legends website) This makes his armor even more durable than it already was before. *''Riptide: '' Nautilus slams the ground, causing the earth to explode around him in a set of three explosions. Each explosion damages and slows enemies. (Provided by the League of Legends website) *''Depth Charge: '' Nautilus fires a shockwave into the earth that chases an opponent. This shockwave rips up the earth above it, knocking enemies into the air. When it reaches the opponent, the shockwave erupts, knocking his target into the air and stunning them. (Provided by the League of Legends website) 'X-Factors' X-Factor Explanations *''Experience:'' Optimus had to earn his rank and fight in multiple wars. He has fought a multitude of enemies, big and small and he has taken them down, this was before he even set foot ''on earth. However, according to Nautilus' biography, before he entered the League, he took out ships and sailors as a way enact his revenge. I think Optimus is a little more skilled. *Durability:'' Now this could be up for debate, as Optimus had to deal with both gunfire from both earth and Cybertron weapons, but he his armor kinda struggled with human weapons but could take weapons from Cybertron. Nautilus, on the other hand, shook off almost everything thrown at him until he was crushed by a very large rock. *''Fighting Skills:'' This is something I believe Optimus has a huge advantage over his opponent. Optimus is really skilled when it comes to the weapons he has in his arsenal, while it's unknown how far Nautilus' skill with the anchor goes, he can still use it well if he uses it close range and he throws it well. He also can pull people to him. I do believe that Optimus is better when it comes to fighting. *''Brutality:'' If you look at a lot of the kills Optimus did, they're pretty brutal if you put a human in the Decepticons' place, he's ripped faces in half and decapitated heads, he's brutal. Like the last one, Nautilus' brutality is unknown, but he has an anchor and the way he was heading toward Graves, he was going to do something not to light on the eyes. 'Author's Opinion' (Note: This is not a vote, this is only my opinion. You can allow it to influence your opinion or ignore it, your choice. This is also not a vote because I feel that is wrong and impractical, but if it comes down to a tie-breaker, it will be used then and ONLY then) ''This is a toughie, there isn't really a clear winner as it could seriously go either way. If you look at from purely the X-Factors perspective, which plays a huge part in deciding the battle, in my opinion, Optimus has this won from the experience and fighting skills, yet when you go up to their weapons and abilities, Nautilus has stuff I don't believe Prime has ever encountered before with what he can do. I feel like he'll be overwhelmed by the abilities that Naut has and he'll suffer for it. That doesn't mean he'll go down weakly, he'll surely do a number on Nautilus, but Naut will take it here. 'Location' Where should the fight take place? Bildgewater Harbor Chicago A Forest 'Notes' *This Optimus is from Dark of the Moon, so that is why he does not have the large shield and sword. It's also because I have not seen ''Extinction and The Last Knight. *No biased votes along the lines of "I don't know X ''so I'll vote for ''X." or "X ''iz better because he's awesome." or with a bias of any sort. That discredits the vote and will not count. *Votes must be 5+ sentences or longer giving reasons why that warrior should beat the other. Another way to do it is with edges and x-factors if you know how to do that. Those also must include valid reasons for why each category had that victor. But if you have a vote that does not reach these requirements, they will not count. If you create a vote halfway meeting the requirements, then the vote will count as half. Finally, when voting please have proper spelling and grammar, if you do not, the vote will not count at all. *Voting closes when the sim is written. '"Giant Anthropormorphic Tin Cans"' ''Prologue... A darkness shrouds the island of Bilgewater and rain pours on the shanty towns that are all over. The gloomy piers of Bilgewater bob up and down as the thunder cracks above. Ships come in and out of the ports to receive supplies or to bring in their goods to trade. The torches barely light the way for new ones who arrive and those who have places to be. The ocean bell buoy rock back and forth as the clapper inside hits the side making the ringing sound everyone knows too well. A specialized barge makes its way toward the largest pier available. It looks more like some landing craft with the latched ramp that lowers down so men can storm beaches. It holds cargo, but this is no ordinary cargo though. It contains something the citizens don’t recognize and will never recognize. The ship pulls in and holds for a bit; the workers then begin to gather around it, but they all stop when they hear a low whooshing sound. They look and see the ramp slowly lowering onto the pier. When the ramp does touch the wood, the men’s curiosity gives them cause of looking inside and see what supplies there are. What they saw was only one large piece of cargo, a red and blue Mack Truck with a hot rod flame pattern on the front, which reflects the colors of the truck itself. When any sort of light hits the paint, the metallic shine reveals itself. With the ramp lowered, the truck slowly began to roll out of the ship. When the dock workers got a glimpse of it, they were left dumbstruck at what they had seen. They didn’t know what to make of it as it was something that looked alien to them. Little did those workers know, it actually was something otherworldly. Then the engine roared and the headlights flashed on, which caused the workers to jump back. Some even begin to run and scream from what they consider an oddity. Some still are flabbergasted at the sight they see and stay frozen. The truck then pulls forward and begins to drive itself onto the pier and that was enough to cause the rest of the workers to scream and run from the newly arrived anomaly. While one worker to trying to get away, he screamed that magic was at work and cried witchcraft as he ran throughout the town. Rumors spread throughout the town that maybe the Harrowing was going to begin again or some new force had hit Valoran and they were going to be affected in some way. Even darker rumors were spread, but this was enough to cause a panic. That panic for some turned into anger as mobs formed to stop the perceived menace. They had torches and swords in hand and they stormed over to where they last saw the Mack Truck. When they had reached that spot, sure enough, the truck was still there. They all stopped and seethed at the thing that had caused them so much, terror. Soon enough the torches they held became ineffectual as the storm began to pick up and rain poured on the angered and confused rabble. The waves had increased in size and crashed hard against the wood piers. The leader of the mob let out a cry and everyone was about to charge at it, but everything stopped when what sounded like a low bellow of an oncoming ship rang out. The mob knows what sound that is, they turn around and scatter. The truck’s shape starts to change as parts move and morph into something else. The powertrain stands vertically and the transformation starts to look like something else. It quickly looks as if a giant humanoid robot is taking shape and standing upward. The robot still has the red and blue hot rod theme covering it. Parts of its previous form can still be seen all over its body, where two halves of the windshield to form the pecs and red sheets of metal make up the rib cage. The legs were at the front and it shows as wheels make up the back part and the paint job all the way to the feet make this evident. The feet split down like hooves except the split is extremely wide to the point where the only two “toes” are thin and not that long. On his back, the mufflers poke out and curve behind the head. His head looks to have pointy ears on the sides, but instead of ears for hearing, they are more like wings on a blue medieval helmet. This living machine has seen a lot, but it ain’t seen nothing yet as it raises its combat-ready fists and a mouth-gate covers the mouth and nose of the machine to brace itself for whatever comes next. A heavy thud shakes the whole pier and for a moment, it seems the waves have calmed down. Then a large, rusted bronze gauntlet smashes into the wooden edge and through the planks as if it needed to grab ahold of something. After that, an anchor is thrown over and hooks itself in the beams. The pier leans forward and the whole thing creaks and aches. The owner of the anchor and rusted gauntlet slowly reveals itself as a large bronze suit with an opening on top that is shrouded in darkness with two fiery circles that can be assumed as its eyes. In between spots of armor, there were green glowing lines where former possible openings to the suit were. As it pulled itself up, water ran down all over it. It stands up, slings the anchor over its shoulder and stays there. “What are you?” The transformer asks the newly arrived guest. The titanic suit takes the anchor off its shoulder and points it at him, he growls, “Your penance!” ''The Battle... In response, the transformer’s right arm changes shape and forms a long silver barrel. He aims it at the potential hostile and says, “Enough. I’m done playing games.” With that being said, he fires the arm cannon and hits the bronze foe in front of him. Upon impact, smoke engulfs the titan and it seems as if it has been destroyed. The red and blue robot, Optimus Prime, shakes his head, he chuckles and begins to turn around until he is stopped by the sound of large metal clanking. He looks back and for a second, there’s nothing there. He hears a thump and another one after that. There, out of the smoke, the titan, Nautilus, still stands and starts his advance with his anchor slung back over his shoulder. Prime’s electric blues widen and fires off another shot. It lands and Nautilus shrugs it off like it was nothing. Again, Prime fires off another shot and the bullet does make contact with Nautilus’ shoulder, jolting it back. His advance does not falter, quite the opposite, his speed only increases. Prime fires again and once again, the shell seems to bounce off the armor. As his bronze foe inches closer and closer, panic begins to rise inside Optimus. Usually, a shot or two leaves his opponents down for the count; this guy, on the other hand, seems unstoppable. He must be thinking to himself, “''There’s got to be some chink in this guy’s armor.” He knows he just has to find it. Nautilus persists in his advancement toward the red and blue enemy. Every shot takes a little bit out of him, but in the grand scheme of things, it’s nothing. Once he felt that he was close enough, he launches the anchor at the transformer. Instead of the intention to harm the robot with it, he has a whole other thing planned. Prime sees it coming right for him and he moves out-of-the-way thinking he’s safe. When in all reality, he fell right into his opponent’s gauntlets. Optimus is hooked and drawn close to the perpetrator. He is hit in the gut and causing him to bend over. Prime knowing what usually comes next, he tries to dodge it, but he can’t. He’s frozen and unable to move; that alone stuns Prime and distracts him from bracing from the next attack. Nautilus slams the anchor down on the transformer’s back and forces his opponent to hit the ground. Optimus tries to get up, but while on all fours, Nautilus kicks him in his robotic gut. The back of his neck is grabbed and this time, Optimus is going to strike first before he gets struck again. His arm transforms into a hot red blade and he slashes at his opponent to escape his grip. With that slash, they distance themselves from each other and Prime raises both of his now bladed arms in a combat ready position. “All must drown,” the titan grunts, “Including you!” He exclaims. A green sphere appears around Nautilus and he bull charges the Cybertron native. Prime tries to slash at the suit, but it has no effect and he is tackled. The tackle causes them to both fall into the water and sink to the bottom. They both hit the harbor bottom hard which caused the dust to rise and swirl around like a cyclone. Then as quickly as it went up, it disappeared. Again, Prime lays there stunned and Nautilus pushes himself off of the downed bot. He floats upward and lets himself sink back to the bottom when he feels he has distanced himself enough. Still dazed from the impact, Prime struggles to get to his feet. He shakes it off and his arms begin to transform once again. This time, the right arm turns into an orange, hot blade and the other arm into a cannon. He looks up and sees the titanic suit heading toward him again. He aims the gun at his bronze opponent and fires. Nautilus responds by hopping out of the way and persists in his renewed march. Optimus knowing what happened last time, isn’t gonna let that slide and decides to strike before his opponent. He begins to rush forward with the cannon pointed forward and blade behind him. He fires again and he gets the same result as before. Slightly frustrated, he aims the gun once more at his foe and he fires again. Once again, the attempt results in Nautilus jumping out of the way and moving forward. He brings the gun back down and he aims one last time at Nautilus. The distance that separates them now is only a couple steps away from each other. He fires the cannon one more time and this time, it hits. Nautilus’ shoulder knocks backward from the impact and he sees that the transformer is in range of his anchor. Without a second thought, he swings the anchor and Optimus slides out of the way. He then slashes and fires the cannon at the suit. Nautilus swings again and he spins in the opposite direction. When Prime had made his full rotation, he hit his opponent with the cannon itself and performs another slash. He fires again at point-blank range and kicks the suit down. He towers over the fallen foe, aims the cannon again and fires. He then tries to plunge the blade through the chest of Nautilus but it is no use as it bounces off with a clink. Then in a split second decision, Prime violently brings his blade down multiple times and his arm begins to transform again. Before it can finish, Nautilus punches him and kicks him off. Prime recuperates himself and sees that his opponent has done the same. He launches himself at the Titan and dodges another swing from the anchor. From dodging, Prime slides and slams his energon ax into the chest of his opponent. To his surprise, the ax lodges itself in the center of the suit at a diagonal angle to the left. Nautilus sees this and responds with a swing at where the ribs would be. Optimus cringes and lets out a groan; his other arm turns into a fist with spikes where the knuckles should be and punches the giant diving suit. He then sweeps the leg, causing his opponent to fall on his back. That same arm then transforms into the barrage cannon once again and he fires at the downed champion. This finally dislodges the ax and he gives himself some space to recover. Nautilus picks himself up and checks where the ax lodged itself to find an opening. He looks up and sees that the Autobot has recovered. He notices the arm cannon and his opponent lifts it at him. He throws his anchor to the side and he barely dodges the bullet coming at him. After he finishes traveling, he continues to move in that direction with his feet thumping against the harbor floor and a shot rings out. The round bounces off his shoulder, knocking the shoulder back, and then the round floated down to the floor. He stops and turns, he begins to charge at Optimus once again. The green glowing shield covers him again and he knows that it’s going to be difficult stopping him. His opponent fires at him and the round is absorbed by the shield. Another shot misses the target and Nautilus feels that he’s close enough. He stops and quickly raises his foot, he then slams it down. The impact causes a series of explosions of sand and muck, each bigger than the last, staggering the transformer. Out of that sand and muck cloud, Nautilus appears and hits Optimus in the head with the anchor crown and using the arm, he hooks Prime’s leg which knocks him off-balance. He then swings the anchor over his head and slams it down on Prime’s torso. The bot lets out a groan and then Nautilus walks over to the head of his downed opponent. He grabs the anchor with both hands and changes his grip on it. He then brings it down on Prime’s neck, but before it can touch it, Prime stops it with both hands. That does not stop Nautilus from trying to achieve his goal of severing the head off of his opponent as he slowly pushes the anchor down. With a guttural scream from Optimus, he stops the advancement of the anchor and begins to actually push it back up. It’s no use however as with grunt from the Titan of the Depths brings it back down to where it was. Optimus begins looking around to see where he could get away from and looks back at the descending anchor. He looks to the right and sees an opening. In one last feat of strength, he pushes the anchor to the left side and then rolls out of the way. Optimus grabs his gut and looks at his opponent. He then sees that his opponent hasn’t changed his grip on the anchor. He lifts it up and then slams it down, which caused multiple short explosions heading his way. He sees this and then turns tail. It wasn’t fast enough as he caught, thrown up, and a huge explosion occurs. Visually, the only thing persists is a large sand cloud. That sand cloud then begins to dissipate and nothing seems to have remained. Nautilus lets out a sigh of relief and then begins to swim to the top. He surfaces and saunters on over to the shore. As soon as he reaches it, he slings his anchor over his right shoulder and looks back at the water as if he was thinking about something. He looks back and is about to march into town, but something erupts out of the water behind him. His attention immediately shoots back at the water and he sees the Autobot rising to his feet, still clutching at his gut. “I’m not finished yet. You’re gonna have to try a little harder next time.” Prime taunts. Nautilus snorts and then throws his anchor at the transformer. Prime moves out of the way and then grabs the chain holding the anchor itself knowing he’s about to be pulled back. Sure enough, he gets his wish and when he reaches his destination, he lets go. Nautilus swings his weapon of choice and Prime slips under it. His right hand then receives the spiked knuckles dusters once again and slams his fist right in his opponent’s front. He then grabs the open arm and pulls it toward him. Subsequently, after that, he puts on his shoulders in a fireman’s carry position and then, pushes him off causing his foe to slam into some shacks. The Titan of the Depths turns himself over to his stomach and tries to pick himself up, but gets punted by Optimus. The nearest arm is grabbed by the elbow and he is then flipped back over to his stomach. Prime then climbs on top of him and then his right arm transforms into a cannon. He aims the cannon at the opening where supposedly the two eyes were and fires at it. The eyes disappear into the darkness and then he turns his attention to the diagonal opening made by his ax earlier. The same arm then begins to transform back to what it once was and after that, the hand becomes a blade. The suit below begins to stir and in response, Optimus plunges it in the opening to stop His bladed arm suddenly begins to revert to normal and his other hand also begins to transform. At the same time, they finish the transformations by becoming hooks. He uses the hooks to create a bigger opening and after he felt it was big enough, his right transforms back into the cannon. He aims and fires; the arm just slumps down and he slides off in tired heap. He sits there, breathing heavily and looks back at his fallen opponent. He closes his eyes, opens them back up and stands to his feet. His whole body begins to change into the blue and red Mack truck. The truck’s lights turn on and he drives off, away from this place. Expert's Opinion Ah, yes. Nautilus had a nice array of abilities to use and that did catch Optimus off guard, plus he had the durability to boot; but that wasn't enough for Nautilus to get the victory. Optimus had a more versatile arsenal and was way more experienced. He had faced tough foes like Naut before and Optimus knew to just keep pressing and eventually that armor will crumple under the pressure. Optimus's arsenal, fighting skills and iron will was just too much for this diving suit. Optimus Prime is the better warrior here. Category:Blog posts